The Misadventures of Castiel the Angel
by Crimson-Tainted Dagger
Summary: Watch the antics of Supernatural's favourite angel as he learns about humanity with the boys, and everything else never taught in Sunday school.    Castiel-centric fic. Rating for Dean's mouth. RER.
1. Adventure I: Rootbeer

D'script.: Castiel enjoys his first breakfast.

Disc.: I don't own SPN, Jensen, Jared, Misha, Kripke, everyone else. Since I haven't done a Supernatural fic for a while, I'd just like to add: RIP Mr. Kim Manners.

Love: For the SPN fangirls out there. Loves you!

* * *

**Rootbeer Float**

Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror before spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste and washing his face. When he looked back into the mirror, Castiel had appeared behind him.

"Dude!" he said, startled, "Knock first, man. Geez… what if I'd been taking a piss or something?"

Castiel tilted his head, indicating his unfamiliarity with the term before he brushed it off, "I need your help," he said flatly.

Dean blinked, unable to register this so early in the morning. He opened the door, glanced at Sam and then deposited Castiel outside before promptly shutting the bathroom door again.

Sam smiled in disbelief, "Hey, Cas," he greeted, pulling on a pair of socks, "What brings you to…our washroom?"

Castiel seemed to be catching onto the running theme of the sacredness of privacy in the bathroom. He nodded to the closed door, "Dean shoved me out before I could tell him the details of our new mission."

Dean emerged from the washroom, wiping his face with a small hand towel, "Our only mission right now is getting breakfast." He said matter-of-factly.

Castiel didn't acknowledge Dean's statement, "The archangels are tracking down lost angels, and they don't know that I killed Uriel."

"Breakfast, Cas," Dean repeated, "I'm not doing anything before breakfast."

Sam agreed, "I'm sure your host is hungry too, Cas. When's the last time you ate?"

"Ate?" Castiel asked softly.

"Yeah. You know. Filling your piehole with food so you shut up about 'apocalypse this' and 'apocalypse that,'" Dean piped in.

Sam shot him a look for that remark before looking back at Castiel, "Come on, you can tell us over eggs and grits," he added an encouraging smile for extra measure.

Castiel eyed the brothers warily, unsure if they would help him after having their meal. He eventually conceded with a sigh before asking, "What are _grits_?"

Dean chuckled before shrugging on his worn leather jacket. He snagged his keys and told Sam to grab his stuff.

When they were all settled in Dean's beautiful impala, Sam sitting shotgun and Castiel sulking in the backseat, Dean pulled out and drove to the nearest restaurant.

He pulled into a Denny's, and the three found a booth. Castiel had started telling them details about what he was up against, but at each turn Dean would cut him off with the same line.

"I don't see breakfast yet, Cas. You can start once I've had my coffee," he said before exchanging a wink with Sam on how 'whipped' _his_ angel was.

Sam was looking over the menu when a busty waitress showed up to take their orders. Dean grinned widely, his patented wolfish smile. Sam rolled his eyes and interrupted before Dean could start.

"Yeah, I'll take a…Grand Slam, bacon and grits with scrambled eggs and rye toast." He said, folding the menu and giving it to her with a polite smile.

Dean nodded, giving her a quick once-over before glancing at his menu and order the first thing he saw, "Sure, sweetie. Coffee, two creams and one sugar and…I'll take your Ultimate Skillet, and I'm not picky about the details."

The waitress looked at Castiel who was staring outside forlornly. He hadn't even touched his menu. She glanced at the brothers before looking back at the angel.

"And for you, darling?" she asked.

Castiel's reaction was delayed, but he eventually looked at her. She was startled by his intensely blue eyes, but found herself smiling regardless.

"Uh, I'll take a water…"

Dean chuckled and Sam jumped in, "He'll have an omelette. The veggie omelette, he's been sick for the last week, you know," Sam said, with a courteous smile.

"Oh, and a rootbeer float," Dean added, with a comical grin, "He loves those."

Sam gave Dean a questioning look before sending the waitress off with Castiel's untouched menu. He nudged Dean after she was gone, "Did you have to throw in the float? You know he's probably not going to drink it."

Dean waved his hand, "Relax, Sammy. We're here for breakfast. The man's gotta eat something-"

Castiel saw this as his opportunity. "The archangels are going to-"

Dean placed a finger to his lips before pointing to the empty space of table in front of him, "Do you see a cup of coffee there?"

Castiel shut his mouth and slumped down at Dean's remark, "I need your help," he uttered.

"And you'll get it once I get breakfast," Dean reminded.

Sam shook his head in reprimanding, "Dean, go easy."

Dean sighed and turned his attention to Castiel, "Alright, Clarence, shoot."

Castiel gave him a blank look, "My name is Castiel…"

Sam smiled at the reference that went over the angel's head; he began to open his mouth to explain but decided against it as he thought of the ensuing confusion. Instead, he told Castiel to continue.

"The archangels have decided that they need to find every last angel to help them win this war," he said, "They don't know that I killed Uriel and they're looking for him now."

"Did you leave a trail?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"Do they know that he's a dickweed?" Dean asked.

Castiel's look of confusion came over his face again, "I do not understand this term, but no, they do not know of Uriel's crimes against humanity and my brothers."

"Then tell them," Sam suggested.

"Uriel was my superior. Unless I have someone to corroborate what I say, they won't believe me," he said before adding softly, "Anna's the only other person that could help…"

Sam spoke before Dean had a chance, "Lie low with us, and we'll figure a way out of this."

Dean tugged Sam away from the table to whisper harshly, "Dude, you did not just invite the angel on a friggen roadtrip with us!"

"Dean, what am I supposed to do? He's clearly scared. And you're not helping, with that attitude." Sam countered.

Dean sighed as if it was a chore, "Alright Cas, you can come with us, but we're going to have to lay down some ground rules-"

"Sorry it took a while, boys. Now, who had the Grand Slam?"

Once the waitress had settled everyone's orders, she left. Dean immediately took a sip of the piping hot coffee before spearing his fork into the juicy sausage and shoving the entire thing directly into his mouth. Sam set to spreading blueberry jam over his toast and taking a modest bite. Castiel looked at them both before staring at his omelette and gingerly picking up his fork.

Sam caught Castiel's struggle from the corner of his eye and looked up. He gestured with his own fork and knife on how to eat the omelette. Dean saw Sam trying to teach Castiel discreetly and they both missed the wicked smile the crossed his lips before he tried to help too.

"Cas, why don't you take a sip of your float?" Dean suggested.

Castiel looked warily at the cola with melting vanilla ice cream at the top. He grasped the handle and lifted the mug to his lips, glancing at the brothers, who wore equally different expressions. Dean looked eager and curious while Sam was a little nervous. Castiel gingerly tasted the rootbeer and his pupils immediately dilated from the sugar rush.

He set the mug down with more confidence, wearing a vanilla moustache and grinning happily, "Is that really beer in there?" he asked excitedly.

Sam shook his head, "No, don't worry-"

"I want beer!" Cas took a deep swig of the float, licking the rim to get more of the ice cream. Some of the rootbeer dribbled down his chin and he wiped it up, slamming the mug down and staring at Dean wildly.

"You're right, Dean-I love this!"

Castiel was immediately shovelling down his omelette in between gulps of his rootbeer float. He snagged Sam's Grand Slam from him and polished the rest of that off too. Sam stared at the angel in bewilderment.

Castiel spoke in between bites, "My host hasn't eaten since I took over," he admitted, "That was…about 3 months ago."

Sam gaped at him while Dean kept eating. He didn't want Castiel to steal his food next.

When Castiel's hand reached over to Dean's plate, Dean tugged his plate closer to himself. Castiel bent over the table to snag it and Dean lifted it out of his reach.

"Cas, if you want more food, we'll get you some. This is mine! Hey!"

Dean retracted his hand as Castiel made a very definite motion of trying to bite his fingers.

Castiel met Dean's eyes and resumed his solemn angel demeanour for a moment.

"I swear to God, Dean, if you don't let me have those grits, I will smite you!"

Dean's eyes went wide and he slid his plate over to Castiel's side, where the angel was waiting to devour his breakfast. Castiel hailed a waiter to bring him another rootbeer float before he dove into the rest of Dean's breakfast with vigour.

Sam and Dean watched Castiel with a mixture of curiosity and horror. It was Sam who spoke first as Castiel began to lick the plate free of ketchup.

"That's just not right."

Dean nodded, still staring. "I know. Can angels even get drunk off rootbeer?"

* * *

If you liked this story, please review. I write for me. I post for you.  
If you give feedback, I'll be more encouraged to spend my time uploading more chapters.  
Thank you.


	2. Adventure II: Insignia

D'script.: Castiel remembers the effects of a forgotten sigil.

Disc.: Pshh. You don't really believe that I'd be posting this if I owned _Supernatural_, do you?

Love: For Cas. I miss him heavy for this season.

* * *

**Insignia**

"Castiel, listen. We're just going to talk to them, okay?" The older hunter reassured the angel.

"Dean, if they find out that I killed Uriel, they'll kill me too," Castiel said, an unusual touch of fear in his face, "You know how demons go to hell? You don't want to find out were dead angels go."

A shiver ran down Sam's back at the neutral tone in Castiel's voice. He was reconsidering their plan, too.

"Dean, maybe we shouldn't…"

Dean shot his brother a glance, "Not you too. Sam, this is our only chance to find out how much they know about Cas and Uriel. We can find out what Castiel is up against and kill those mutherfuckers."

At Sam's hesitation, Dean added, "Do you want to save Cas or not, Sammy?"

Sam's lips hardened into a thin line, "Of course I want to. I just don't know if this is the best way-"

"Dean, they're coming," Castiel whispered warningly.

Dean readied his shotgun and Sam was poised with the holy oil. Both brothers took a fierce battle stance, with Castiel a few feet behind them.

Zachariah appeared; a flutter of wings and shattering of the window alerted them to his presence. He wore that calm, arrogant smile as he flicked his hand left, then right and flung Sam and Dean away from Castiel. His smile widened as he saw the fear in Castiel's eyes.

The rogue angel didn't back down though, he clenched his fist around the long blade in his hand and took a deep breath. He raised it immediately as Zachariah took another step closer.

"My, Castiel, why so hostile?" he asked, voice dipped in silk and venom, "We all know that angels are not bound to their emotions. Tsk, tsk on letting them rule you."

"Don't-" Castiel uttered, his voice gravelly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" he let out a forced chuckle, "Castiel, we both know that you are not _capable_ of such actions."

He raised the silver stake a fraction higher in challenge, "Try me."

Dean struggled to pull himself up, when he did; he aimed the loaded shotgun at Zachariah's head. He held it steady.

"Hey, douchebag!" Dean yelled and Zachariah was plugged with a large capsule of rocksalt.

Dean was thrown back flat from the momentum, having only propped himself up on his elbow. Zachariah's attention was successfully diverted from Castiel, who rushed to help Sam up. He nodded to the younger hunter to grab the oil and matches.

"You have been a pain in my ass, boy," Zachariah said, as he approached Dean, "You reject Michael and then you continue to flounce around with this…disgrace of an angel… You sure do know how to pick your friends, Dean."

Dean grinned, "I wouldn't be so keen on knocking Cas like that, if I were you, bitchface."

"What, do you think I'm stupid?" he bit out.

Dean brought his index and thumb together, leaving a fraction of space between them, "Just a wee little."

Before Zachariah could lunge at Dean, Sam caught him around the middle and thrust him into a seemingly deserted area.

"Now, Castiel!" Sam yelled.

Castiel struggled to light the match. He struck it a few times before the end fell off. He glanced up at the hunters awkwardly before tearing another match from the little book and trying to light that too.

"Fold it and put the match between!" Dean shouted.

Castiel tried that, but still to no avail. Dean huffed slightly and Zachariah easily beat himself out of Sam's grasp. The archangel stalked angrily toward Castiel, who quickly abandoned the matches and drew his blade in a fluid, lightening quick motion. Zachariah stopped in his tracks and held his hands up humorously.

"What're you going to do, Castiel? _Kill_ me?" he said, laughter evident in his voice.

Dean smirked, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, dickless."

Sam cracked a small smile as well, "Apparently, we have a lead on what he knows."

Zachariah looked momentarily confused, before "Oh, you mean Castiel's missing supervisor. We have our suspicions on that."

Dean immediately grabbed Zachariah and twisted his arms behind his back. The angel grinned, "Oh, no. Please, don't. Stop," he said conversationally.

Sam appeared in front of him and doused the angel in holy oil. He picked up the discarded matchbook and struck a flame quickly. Holding it dangerously close to Zachariah, he spoke:

"Tell us what you have on Castiel."

"Or eat your own barbequed ass," Dean whispered viciously in his ear.

Zachariah laughed shortly before evaporating from their grip and reappearing behind Castiel, "Nice trick, boys. But I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that. Now, as for what I know. Let's leave it at enough to get your little angel locked up for a good long while. Castiel knows what he's done." He hinted, throwing a glance at the angel who began to squirm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean argued.

"Oh? He didn't tell you?" Zachariah was giddy with glee, "Castiel was corrupt the moment he met you two. There's something odd about you Winchesters-"

Zachariah disappeared with a short scream and a bright white light. Castiel's bloody palm was pressed to a simple ancient rune. The angel smiled wolfishly at the hunters.

"Oops," he said with an innocent grin.

* * *

Please, please review. I hate FF[.]net and I really won't stay here long if there's nothing in it for me.  
I'm giving this crappy site another chance, so please prove me wrong.  
Prove to me that readers here are awesome and don't just ghost read.  
And to the 10 people that favourited/alerted my story: I know you read it, all you gotta do is review now.


	3. MiniAdventure I: Pie

D'script.: Castiel eats pie.

Disc.: I own nothing. And now I'm hungry for pie.

Love: For pie! I rather prefer blueberry, but if Cas is eating it, I won't complain.

* * *

**_Mini_: Pie  
**

"Okay," Dean said slowly, after Sam had left the table to go pay the check, "It's called pie."

Castiel looked at the slice of flaky pastry in front of him, which was currently oozing a rich blueberry filling. He looked over to Dean's slice to see that he had apple slices in his. Castiel nodded.

"I'm familiar with pie."

Dean grinned, "Great. Do you know what a pie-eating contest is?"

Castiel shook his head, wondering what Dean was planning.

"It's a race between two people to see who can finish their pie first," he said triumphantly, "I've won every pie-eating contest I was in."

"What're the rules?"

"Just one," Dean said, "Eat as fast as you can - oh! And none of that freaky angel shit. You're doing this one human-style."

Castiel nodded slowly, "Why is yours different?" he asked, indicating the pie.

"Because I like apple pie," Dean answered, "Okay, since you're new at this, I'll let you taste both and you can pick which one you like."

Castiel swiped some of the apple filling on his finger and sucked it, delighting at the taste. He then tried the blueberry one and blanched slightly. He took Dean's plate and replaced it with his own.

Dean looked a little slighted, but he nodded regardless, "Ready?"

Castiel spoke confidently, "Yes."

"On the count of three." Dean confirmed, "One, two…three!"

Both angel and hunter dove straight into their pie. Dean was shoving the blueberry pie in his mouth, staining his lips purple as he tried to get it all down. Castiel had noticed that Dean had abandoned his fork and dropped his midway to grab the pie with both hands and shove it directly into his face.

Castiel was halfway done when he glanced up to see Dean almost finished his piece of pie. He thought of obliterating it, but then remembered Dean's stated rules. So, in the style of a human, he reached out and smacked the remainder of Dean's pie to the table as he gloriously put his last bite into his mouth and swallowed.

"I win," Castiel declared, the barest hint of a smirk on his face, "Though I do not understand the motives of your game."

Dean stared at Castiel in horror, "Do you know what you just did? It's _blasphemy_ to throw down someone's pie!"

Castiel sobered up immediately, "I was not aware."

Dean plucked the piece of pie from the table and thrust it into his mouth, "Oh. Whatever…"

Sam came back, and saw the traces of smeared pie on Dean and Castiel's faces before sighing in annoyance, "You had a pie-eating contest with an angel, Dean?"

Dean whined petulantly, "Yeah. And he fucking won."

Sam watched in wonder as Dean wiped his face and Castiel sat there victoriously and blissfully unaware of how much pie he was wearing on his face. Sam shook his head slightly, wondering how much more corruption this poor angel could take.

* * *

So this series is done in two segments.  
The 'Adventure' part follows a continuous storyline.  
The 'Mini-Adventure' is a random, fun little break in between the 'Adventures'  
That said, there is no regular schedule for either and Mini-Adventures will probably tend to dominate.

If you haven't done it already, please review. It doesn't take that long and it's really appreciated.  
I'm beginning to change my opinion about this site, but I can still be easily swayed and leave.  
If you want to know why I left in the first place, visit my profile for the details.


	4. Adventure III: Safety First

D'script.: Castiel learns how to fire a shotgun.

Disc.: I don't own anything here. Not even a gun. Come to think of it, why would I need one? If I've got Castiel, then he'll just torch anyone who tries to hurt me. Oh, wait…

Love: For Sammy's overreactions. Sometimes, they are completely appropriate.

* * *

**Safety First  
**

"If you're going to be travelling with us, you're going to have to learn how to handle one of these," Dean said, thrusting a shotgun in Castiel's hands.

Castiel looked at the foreign object before speaking, "I don't need this."

Dean began to arrange Castiel's grip on the gun to the proper position, "Yes, you do. I'm not having you pull any of that angelic bullshit. You wanna stay with us, you're gonna have to sling it like us."

Dean smiled as he saw Castiel agree. As much as Castiel pissed him off sometimes, he wasn't a douche like the rest of those high and mighty angels. Castiel didn't look down on humans. He rather admired them, for their dreams, passion and emotions. Dean and Sam filled everything and more that Castiel found intriguing about humans.

Castiel had a firm grip around the gun. Dean showed him how to load it. He eventually took the shotgun from Castiel and showed him how to aim it.

"It's only rocksalt," Dean said when Castiel asked what the ammunition was, "It'll blast nasty-ass ghosts away, give a good punch to demons and _bruise_ humans."

Dean glared at Sam on that last description, rubbing his chest where Sam had shot him. Sam glanced up at Dean from his research and shrugged, "You were totally asking for it, Dean."

"I was not!"

"You knew full well what you were doing, demonshit or not," Dean muttered.

Sam ignored Dean's comment and looked at Castiel, to see how he was faring. He saw the angel fumbling with one of the latches and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to teach an angel how to shoot a gun?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean shrugged, "I taught you how to shoot one. Besides, he'll give away his angel status during a hunt if he keeps using his powers."

"Anything we'd hunt already knows about him, does it really matter if he can handle a gun?"

Dean was adamant about it, "Yes. It matters. I don't want him constantly blasting shit out of existence, it freaks me out."

"Could you at least have taught him how to light a match, first?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I probably should. Right after this."

"Hey, Cas, before you annihilated Zarchariah, he was saying something about us. About you being corrupt…?" Sam hinted.

Castiel didn't even give him a sideways glance as he feigned ignorant angel, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean sighed, "It's like this," he said, taking the gun from Castiel and pulling the action bar forward and back, "There, you've just loaded a round."

He roughly pushed the gun back into Castiel's hands for him to inspect. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down across from Sam at the table. He picked through some of the books that his brother had open before downing a swig of the golden brew.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

Sam ignored his brother, "Cas, if you're going to lie, you have to be more convincing. You know well what I'm talking about. Zachariah was onto something and you wiped him out before he could say anymore."

Castiel looked at Sam squarely in the eyes, "My corruption does not concern you and you will not mention it again."

Sam was about to protest, but Castiel held the gun pointed at his face as he repeated deadly serious, "You will not mention it again."

Sam held his hands up in surrender, "Castiel, put the gun down."

"Yeah, bud, you don't even know how to use it properly." Dean added, taking another draught.

Castiel conceded and lowered the shotgun, only to have it fire accidentally into the ground. Sam and Dean stared at the new hole in the flooring before Sam cursed at Dean's sheepish face.

"This is why I didn't want him learning how to use a gun," Sam said vehemently.

Castiel looked embarrassed by the accidental discharge as he stared at the floor. He abandoned the gun and looked at the brothers helplessly. He didn't know guns went off that easily.

Dean pulled the bottle from his lips, and bit back the tang of the beer before saying lazily; "Maybe we should've started with gun safety."

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the series so far.  
I'd just like to remind you to review. There's no need to be shy; I don't bite.  
I always PM back to reviews, so if you're interested we could have a _Supernatural_ discussion. =D

On another note, I'm looking for an artist.  
If you're an artist and would like to make my day, message me.  
We can work something out. I'd really like some Cas art to go with this fic.  
Thanks in advance!


	5. MiniAdventure II: Cottony

D'script.: Castiel discovers snow.

Disc.: I don't even own the snowflakes on my tongue. Do you think I own _Supernatural_?

Love: How awesome and innocently clueless Castiel is.

* * *

**_Mini_: Cottony  
**

Castiel had never seen snow before. In all his millennia, he'd hardly come down to Earth, and when he had it had been dreary and rainy or sunny and overly bright.

He had woken up, shifting out of the couch that he had apparently "won" in a game of rock-paper-scissors. Glancing at the beds, he saw that Dean had flung the sheets off in effort to battle his nightmare monsters and was currently shivering from the cold. Sam was curled up, head buried deep in the sheets as he occasionally snored.

Castiel resisted the urge to probe into the boys' dreams, and instead threw his trench over his shoulders and paced to the window. He drew back the blinds slightly, so the streetlights wouldn't wake Dean, who had the bed closer to the door and window.

Castiel's attention was pulled back when Dean sniffled and shivered again. Castiel watched him apathetically before a jolt of sympathy hit him. He leaned over the tired hunter and tugged and tucked the covers back around him. Dean's shivering stopped and his face seemed to relax. Castiel took that as a good sign and turned back to the window.

He saw fluffy white pieces of what he assumed to be cotton drifting down in lazy circles. Intrigued by it, he watched as it floated past the window to land softly on the ground, creating a fuzzy layer. Castiel figured a whole layer of cotton must be warm, really warm. At least warmer than the broken heat in this motel. He glanced back at the brothers before tossing his trench to the nearest chair.

He padded softly to the door and fumbled quietly with the deadbolt lock, eventually unlocking it. Once he stepped out, he was hit with a cold blast of air. Shivering, he decided the best thing to do would be to race to the warm cotton sheets before the cold air made him too cold.

Castiel ran out into the snow, twirling once or twice as snowflakes spiralled to the Earth. He had never known snow, and everything seemed so beautiful, sparkling and shimmering in the white ice crystals. He poised his body before relaxing and letting himself hit the fluffy ground.

Castiel's body was entirely enveloped by the snow and it took a few seconds after for him to realize that it wasn't warm and cozy-it was freezing!

Sam had woken up because Castiel hadn't closed the door and a sharp gust of wind blew in. He spotted the open door and grabbed the Glock that Dean kept under his bed. He threw his sheets off and woke his brother.

"Hey, the door's open and Castiel's missing," he said, shaking Dean awake.

Dean would never admit it, but he cared for the angel. He knew Castiel wouldn't manage in this world without them and he found that he didn't mind looking after the angel all that much. It was kind of like raising Sam again.

Dean got out of bed with a start, joining Sam as they edged to the door. Dean's lips quirked in a smile as he saw Castiel in the snow. Sam was worried as the angel shivered, his teeth chattering slightly.

"Cas, what're you doin' out there?" Dean called, his eyes dancing with amusement even though his speech was sleep-slurred.

"The c-cotton…" he spoke, "It's c-c-cold!"

Sam smiled, "Cas, get inside. That's not cotton."

The angel jumped through the snow, hands rubbing his arms furiously for warmth. He stepped back inside and Dean closed the door just before another burst of air whipped at them.

"Cas, that's snow," Dean explained, "It's cold, made of ice, dude. You don't want to be going out like that."

Sam nodded, "Yeah," he said, brushing off the snow from the angel's shoulder.

Castiel looked at him curiously, wondering about this human gesture. He shook slightly, remnants of snow drifting to the ground.

"You'll catch a cold if you're not dressed properly," Sam spoke before looking at Dean, "Do angels get sick?"

Before Dean could attempt an answer, Castiel sneezed.

Dean nodded in his direction. "Bet you 20 bucks that they do," he said slyly.

* * *

Hey, seriously. I don't like FF[.]net.  
It's a waste of my time, considering that I post on better-quality sites.  
If I don't get what I want out of this, I'm gone.  
I'm not review-mongering, I'm being honest.  
Review if you want a damn update.  
I know that you favourite/alerted this.  
Just freaking review. All I'm asking for is some feedback.


	6. MiniAdventure III: Blink

D'script.: Castiel gets into another contest with Dean.

Disc.: See nothing, hear nothing, speak nothing. Own nothing.

Love: I effing love SPN fanart. I effing love the people who draw said fanart. Thank you so much!

* * *

**_Mini_: Blink  
**

Dean persuaded Castiel into a staring contest, with Sam as their judge. After ten minutes of intense, unblinking glares at each other, Dean's eyes began to water. Castiel showed no sign of wavering. Sam sighed, surely there was a better use for everyone's time. A thought struck the younger hunter.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam." Dean replied, "kind of busy here."

"Do angels need to blink?"

Dean's eyes went wide with the possibility. Sam looked at Castiel for an answer.

Without shifting his gaze, Castiel replied, "No."

Dean's face fell and he closed his burning eyes. He was miffed that he had started a losing battle, and with an angel, nonetheless.

Castiel smiled, and Sam asked him what he was so happy about.

"I believe you call that 'bluffing'?"

* * *

Okay. Please review. I'm sorry about being a b*tch.  
I'll post the next... four chapters without complaint.  
However, if my review count isn't up, I'll probably consider leaving.  
Thanks.


	7. MiniAdventure IV: Halo

D'script.: Castiel earned his halo.

Disc.: Don't own _Michael_, don't own Cas, Dean, Sam. Hell, I don't believe I even own a bag of chips right now.

Love: This isn't slash, but read into it what you may.

* * *

**_Mini_: Halo  
**

"Hey, Cas," Dean asked lazily, one hand in a bag of chips, the other around a cool beer bottle.

Castiel looked away from the TV to acknowledge Dean. Dean kept watching the show. He found this a common habit with humans, and eventually looked back at the movie that he would never understand.

"Yes, Dean?" he replied.

"How come you don't have a halo?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"A halo. You know. A glowy, floaty circle above your head. Where's your halo?" Dean asked, suppressing the smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

Sam glanced over at the hunter and angel with interest and wondered how this would end.

"My halo," Castiel repeated, and continued without contempt, "Was forfeited to come to Earth and protect you and your brother."

Dean's smirk vanished and he frowned slightly, "You gave up your halo to protect a pair of assholes?"

Sam's protest of "Hey…" went unheard.

Castiel nodded, "It was a price I was willing to pay. Do not worry."

"Will you get it back when you return?" Dean pressed.

Castiel shrugged, "Maybe. After all I've done, I'm quite surprised I still have my wings and my grace."

Dean dropped the bag of chips in Castiel's lap and set his beer down with a determined gaze, "That will not do," he declared before walking out of the hotel room.

Castiel looked at Sam, who was equally as confused as the angel, "What's wrong with Dean?" the angel asked.

Sam shrugged, "He probably just went to get another beer."

"But he has over half left here," Castiel observed astutely.

"Let's just wait and see then," Sam suggested, "I'm sure it's nothing bad."

Castiel turned his attention back to the show Dean was watching. It was John Travolta's 1996 movie, _Michael_. Castiel watched as his antics went past believable, his eyes widened at the pair of wings covered by a trench coat.

"Michael looks nothing like that," he remarked to no one, "Our wings look nothing like that. And he's _smoking_?"

Sam chuckled at that, understanding where Dean had gotten the inspiration for his question, "Cas, it's just a movie," he said, trying to pacify the angel.

"Is this how humans portray us?" Castiel turned, asking Sam with a wide, honest look in his eyes.

Sam noticed the pleading tone in Castiel's voice, which prompted his immediate, "No. Most of our movies portray angels like you, Cas. This one is just a comedy; it's not meant to be taken seriously. Relax. Change the channel if it bothers you."

Castiel looked at the remote forlornly, and decided against it. He wanted to see what people like Sam and Dean thought of him.

Dean came back, the door shutting behind him with a loud slam. He was holding one hand behind his back as he approached Castiel. Castiel looked at Dean warily, but trusted the hunter enough to stay where he was. Dean pulled a circular object from his hand and placed it on top of Castiel's head.

It was a crudely-fashioned halo, made of a metal wire and goldenrod yellow Xerox paper. Dean smiled widely, "There you go, your own halo!"

Castiel felt the makeshift halo with his fingertips and looked at Sam for his reaction. Sam was smiling too, almost on the verge of chuckling. He gave Castiel a thumbs up, a human gesture that Castiel had learned meant 'everything's good.' Dean guided Castiel to a mirror before asking;

"Sorry it's so messed up, it's all I could do in five minutes. Is it anything like the one you had?"

Castiel's lips turned upward in a smile, "It's even better."

And that's when Castiel had his most life-turning revelation. Heaven may be where he's spent his entire life, it may even be all he's ever known too; but he's _never_ felt more at home than here with the Winchesters.

* * *

Please review.  
Please...


	8. Adventure IV: Code

D'script.: Castiel learns the definition of irony the hard way.

Disc.: I own nothing, especially not Funkytown. However, this little fic is my particular happy place. ^.~

Love: I used to be intense on cynicism. Perhaps this is my ode to it. If it is, how ironic that it's come out in such terrible form XD.

* * *

**Code****  
**

"It's like a secret code for just us; it lets us know that you're in danger," Sam said to the angel for the umpteenth time.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face as he put his car in park and stretched out, "Give it a break, Sammy. He doesn't get it.'

Castiel was still confused, "Why can't I just tell you that I'm in danger?"

Sam sighed, "Because it may be a situation where you're held hostage, but they let you call us for you to tell us that you're okay, not to worry, not to come after you. That's when you use the code, Cas. It's an indirect way of asking for help."

"Why can't I kill them and leave on my own?" Castiel asked.

Dean was immediately in Castiel's face, irate, "Because! I've told you, Cas. That's the angel-way of doing things. Killing when you don't get your way. You're doing this the human-way now. And you'll only use your shit in emergencies. You hear me? E-MER-gen-cies."

Sam pushed Dean back a little, "Relax. He didn't kill anyone, he's just asking a question."

Castiel visibly shrunk in the backseat from Dean's anger. Sam frowned at that and glanced at Dean who got the hint and spared a look at Castiel to mumble out a soft, "Sorry."

Castiel nodded in acceptance, "No, you're right. I should be more considerate of human lives. After all, you are both human. You do it the human-way."

Sam smiled, "It's not really the _human-way_, it's more the _hunter-way_ but you're catching on."

Castiel agreed, before asking, "Where's Funkytown?"

Dean's lips curled in an automatic grin, "It's not a real location, it's _Lipps, Inc_'s happy place."

"Happy?" Castiel asked, "If I'm captured, why would I be telling you that I'm in a happy place?"

Sam smiled at the irony, "Do you want to take this one, or should I?" he asked his brother.

Dean nodded, "I'll do it. Cas," he said, turning around to look at the angel, "It's just an expression. And it works better than saying, _"I'm having a blast in Hell's Paradise."_"

"Hell is not a paradise. Dean, you should know that," Castiel said seriously.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Cas, I'm well aware. These are just expressions."

"How will you know I'm really in danger if I tell you that I'm in a happy place?"

"Because you'll be saying _Funkytown_, and that's different. That's a code word," Sam explained, "It's not about the meaning."

Castiel sighed and looked Heavenward, "God, why did you give them idioms?"

"You just need a sense of humour, buddy. It's no wonder you don't understand half the shit we say. It's either ironic or cynical, two things you know very little about," Dean said.

"I understand irony." Castiel said defensively.

Dean smiled, "Oh, yeah? Let's try this: Sam, explaining this shit to Cas has sent me straight to Funkytown."

Sam chuckled as both brothers saw Castiel's expression go from confused, to pensive and finally miffed. He shot Dean a glare.

"I do not appreciate that," Castiel said in a hard tone.

Sam smiled at how that backfired at Dean, "Whaddya know, I guess he does get irony."

* * *

Cool. If you're enjoying this, awesome.  
If you want me to enjoy it, review.  
Everyone loves a good reach-around. ;D


	9. Adventure V: Dead

D'script.: Castiel's homesickness leads to an extreme decision.

Disc.: Own this? It's like owning happiness and sunshine-that apparently had father issues.

Love: It wouldn't be _Supernatural_, without a dark twist, would it? This one is Cas's induction into the twisted world of the boys' issues.

* * *

**Dead****  
**

"Explain _again_ how you got sick," Sam asked, confused from the angel's reasoning.

"It's an allergic reaction to the overexposure of your Earth," Castiel said with a sniffle.

"Then get some Benadryl, or take a Reactin pill," Dean said over the din of the television.

Sam gave his brother a look, one that clearly wondered how deficient he was in common sense, "Dean, he's an angel. Having a reaction to the freaking _Earth_. I'm sure an allergy pill will not work on him."

Castiel sneezed and the television turned off. Sam raised a brow as Dean cursed and began to look for the remote. Before Dean found it, Castiel coughed hoarsely and the television set turned back on.

At that, both brothers slowly turned their head to Castiel, who was sitting at the table miserably. Sam looked at Dean, the same thought crossing their mind.

"You don't think…"

"That Cas's side-effects include messing up his powers?"

"Fuck."

"Told you Reactin wouldn't work," Sam said with a wry grin.

Castiel sniffled and this time Sam's laptop crashed. Sam cried out as he saw the screen flicker and then die.

"Dammit, I hadn't even saved that," he looked at Castiel accusingly.

Castiel coughed and the lights above Dean crackled with sparks and went out. Dean covered his head from the falling shards of glass as he stood up and ran over to Sam and Castiel.

"Great. We've got a sick angel who causes weird shit to happen with a fucking cough." Dean remarked, "How do we fix him?"

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea. I would look up a cure, but he'd probably just sneeze and I'd be back to square one."

Castiel didn't appreciate how they were talking about him while he was right there, "I need to go back. For a few hours, to get out of this vessel."

"Cas, you can't go back. Zachariah's still after you."

Castiel was about to sneeze when Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel's mouth and nose, "I don't think so, buddy."

As a result, Castiel's sneeze was internalized and he ended up causing the table to burst into flames. Sam just barely rescued his computer with a small shriek.

Dean immediately removed his hand, "I guess I'm not doing that again…"

"You think?" Sam asked, cutting Dean a level glare.

"Okay. What do we do, wise guy?"

"I have to go back," Castiel insisted, "There's no other way."

Dean slammed a fist into the countertop, "There has to be. At least try taking a Benadryl."

Sam watched Dean sceptically as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water before setting it and a little pink pill in front of Castiel. Both brothers watched with anticipation as the angel placed the pill on his tongue and took a deep swallow from the glass.

Three seconds later, Castiel sneezed and shot the glass straight out of his hand, causing it to smash against the wall opposite him. Dean swore and Sam handed Castiel a tissue.

"I have to go back," Castiel repeated.

Dean looked at Sam with a helpless and confused expression; he looked like he'd been asked to fly a plane, "Sam…"

Sam shook his head, "It'll just get worse if we keep him here. Dean, come on. You know this."

Dean forcefully turned Sam away from the angel and said in a harsh whisper, "They'll get him, Sam! He goes up there and they'll fucking crucify him."

"We don't have much choice, Dean. He's suffering here."

"Well, let's pump him full of Benadryl!"

"That won't work," Castiel said, obviously not excluded from their private conversation, "And I will come back. Heaven's a big place, Dean. All I need is a few hours. I can elude them for that long and then return."

Dean ground his teeth together before slamming his palms into the wall. Angrily, he turned his head to face the two men watching him. He conceded.

"Three hours. That's all. You hear me, Cas?"

Castiel nodded.

"If you're not back in _exactly_ three hours, we are coming to haul your ass back here."

Sam smiled, wondering when his brother went from resenting Castiel's accompaniment to wanting to ensure his safety. He was also curious about Dean's plan.

"How will we go after him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find a way. Castiel, three hours," he commanded.

Castiel took Dean seriously, "I'll be back before three hours, Dean. Do not worry."

Castiel promptly pulled out a chair and sat down. After a meaningful look at the hunters, Castiel closed his eyes and his body instantly slumped forward. Dean caught the angel by the shoulder and pushed him back gently to rest in the chair. After a moment, Dean realized something was wrong-very wrong. He looked at Sam with panic and declared loudly:

"He's fucking _dead!_ How am I not supposed to worry?"

* * *

Hi. Just wanted to let you guys know that this is the second last post before I leave.  
It's really not worth the effort, but I'll leave a link where you can follow me if you like.  
Thanks, it's been a _blast_.


	10. MiniAdventure V: Poker

D'script.: Dean and Sam teach Castiel how to play poker.

Disc.: Le sigh, I own just about nothing. Except my love for _Supernatural_, that is 100% mine.

Love: If only once in my life I could get a royal flush, I'd be happy.

* * *

**_Mini: _Poker****  
**

Dean nodded to Sam, indicting that he spread the flop. Sam pulled out three cards and slid them over the table with his hand. Before Castiel could ask a question, Dean tilted the angel's cards back toward him.

"Number one poker rule Cas," Dean said, "Never let your opponents see your cards."

Castiel nodded, "So what does it mean if I have three kings?"

Sam smiled and Dean sighed heavily in annoyance before reiterating, "Number one poker rule revised: By no means should your opponents know your cards."

"Dean, why do you insist on teaching Castiel useless things?" Sam asked with very patronizing voice.

"Hey, teaching him how to fire a gun and play poker were for legitimate reasons," Dean justified.

"So he can blow my head off and keep you entertained?" Sam ventured.

"Exactly!" Dean declared with a smile, he had obviously not thought of that, "You _can_ be a whiny bitch, Sam."

"Jerk," the younger hunter muttered.

"Alrighty, Cas. You've got three kings. Do you know what you're most likely going to shoot for now?"

"A full house," he declared confidently.

Dean sent a mocking grin to Sam, "See, he's totally catching on. My angel's got game, dude."

Castiel gave Dean a look before looking seriously at his cards, "I am not your angel."

Dean's face fell and Sam snickered.

Castiel continued, "I was sent to watch over _both_ Winchesters. You just need more watching," he said to Dean.

Dean cleared his throat roughly before saying, "Fine. Wanna deal the damn turn card?"

Sam flipped over the fourth card, then the fifth at Dean's request. He caught Dean's tell, and glanced at Castiel. Even though the angel had never played before, his poker face was tremendous. Castiel lay down his cards.

"Four of a kind," he said quietly.

Dean smirked, "Don't call a plumber, baby, this here's a straight flush," he said, spreading his cards with a victorious flourish.

Sam was about to fold his cards when Dean stopped him. Sam sighed and laid his cards for both angel and hunter to see.

Castiel looked curiously at the cards, not understanding the jumbled order that Sam had left them in. Dean scanned them before cursing and shoving his chips away violently.

Castiel's gaze went from one brother to the next, "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a royal flush," Sam supplied, "It beats Dean's straight."

"Bitch," Dean commented, "How many times do you get a royal flush in your life and you waste it on teaching Cas how to play?"

Sam shrugged, "I wasn't teaching him. You were. And since you've so kindly offered your chips, I'll take that fifty."

Dean begrudgingly slipped a bill out of his wallet before he handed it to Sam, "Douche," he muttered.

"Thank you very much," Sam said, "What do you say, Cas? I'll treat you to a rootbeer float."

The angel's eyes visibly shimmered, "Yes. Let's go."

"Dean, could we borrow your car?" Sam asked with a nonchalant smile.

"Smug bastard," Dean said as he reached for his keys in his back pocket.

Before Dean could even grasp the key to his baby, Castiel laid a hand on Sam.

"Let's go _now_," he said before promptly vanishing with Sam and a flutter of unseen wings.

Dean didn't waste a moment sulking, instead he chuckled, "Joke's on you, Sammy boy. You're gonna be backed up for a week!"

* * *

First, sorry for how long this is. Please just skip to the end if you don't want to read this huge chunk of text.

Second, thanks to those who were super welcoming to me. You're all seriously sweet and I feel ass leaving you like this, but I can't handle a powerhouse fanfiction site any better than I could 10+ years ago. It's not a good place for decent feedback and some (one, really) of the lovely people here are just effing jerks. (Note: I do not leave when jerks review, I leave when I realize I don't belong here.)

I apologize to all my readers for how I came off on this site. I'm not arrogant or egotistical or review-obsessed. I just wanted decent feedback and my short patience with this site came out in the worst way. I'm actually quite humble and take any kind of feedback or response from my readers very seriously. FF[.]net has a way of changing people. My mistake, I suppose.

**Sammy'sGoldenGirl**: I'm so sorry. Really. I enjoyed our little conversations about _Supernatural _and hope that we can continue them if you're not angry with me. I also really hope to see you over at Lunaescence.

**BranchSuper**: You honestly honour me with your reviews. I'm sorry for leaving, but I really don't feel comfortable here anymore. I would be humbled if you visited me at Lunaescence sometime.

**TV JUNKIE93**: Thank you so much for your offer to draw fanart for me. I won't hold you to it since I'm leaving, but I really do appreciate it and all your hard work that's gone into it. You really don't have to finish if you don't want to; but if you do, I will be the first one to comment on your DA account. =D

**Elize34**: I really liked our little chats and your wicked awesome theories on _Supernatural _and what's to come. I would hope to continue them at your leisure. Thank you for contacting me, I enjoyed meeting you.

**Grace OMaille**: Thank you for leaving such a sweet review. I really appreciate when people take the time to review my work with thought.

**Thanks to my reviewers:** ally, Shelly1979RHPS, sammygrrl00, Nightshaide, Manifestation of a Storyteller, The-Talon, RodneyIsGodney, ImAGiver (thank you for your offer of fanart, too), TaraSeanan, destielslittleangel, Mystical Light & Aelan010

Last but certainly, epicly not _least_:  
**ktcullen17**: Dude, you made me laugh so hard! I've honed my craft away from this site, and you're so welcoming for my return. You left the kindest review for me. And you're so contradictory! You like crap, huh? I didn't know that your standards were so low. I suppose my other readers are horribly deranged for saying that my work is (more than) decent (to quote "awesome" and "well done")! Wow, what shocking reviews for the "crap" that I write, eh? Have fun searching for more crap to read!  
And hey, lovely, gorgeous girl: IF I EFFING ANNOY YOU, DON'T EFFING READ MY WORK!  
Next time, think of a better excuse not to review, mm'kay, sweetie?

Great sorry to all of you (not you, ktcullen17 b*tch). I would be honoured if any one of you followed me at **www[.]lunaescence[.]com** under the penname **Broken Marionette**. You'll find that it's an archive filled with wonderful caring readers and writers and most importantly, well-written fics.

**http:/[/]www[.]lunaescence[.]com/fics/viewuser[.]php?uid=4418**_ without the [square brackets]  
_

Also, if you want to contact me via email: **silver_****moonlight3[at]hotmail[.]com**_  
_

Things to look forward to if you do follow me:

**The (Mis)adventures of Castiel the Angel** - Properly formatted title, btw.  
It's up to ***35*** chapters and counting, so please feel free to pick up where I've left off here.

**Becoming Human**  
Second-person, "you"-based fic.  
It's a Castiel X Reader done in the most non-cliche way I could think of.  
Mostly humorous, slightly sexual, all-around fun! =D

**Between Brothers**  
Second-person as well.  
You navigate your way through the Supernatural world as a hunter with many, many issues. In this, I explore the twisted relationship you have with both brothers and I delve into a lot of psychological issues. It's filled with many plot turns, much drama, very action-packed and totally kick-ass.  
Also, the opening chapter is kinky sex with the Winchesters after a bloody hunt.  
(BranchSuper, you'll probably want to avoid this one)

And various other Castiel, Dean and Sam ficlets such as:  
_An Angel's Kiss_ (light Dean/Cas slash)  
_Backseat Lovin'_ (a quirky, comedic fic with light sexual undertones)  
_Grace_ (slight You X Castiel, kind of angsty)  
_Life & Times of_ (I rip apart Dean's shattered psyche of season 4 and Castiel's new understanding of humans; non-slash)  
_Scream_ (You X Castiel again, short fic, a little harebrained)

Also, I've written quite a lot of fluffy fics for athletes (Olympics and FIFA) and a fair bit of anime and game stories that you may also enjoy if you're into any of that.

**ktcullen17**, one last word, babe. Have some goddamn respect and tact. Do not _ever _contact me again or leave such a rude review for anyone else; unless, of course, you want your snatch gnawed on by hellhounds. ^.~

My best to everyone here and my most heartfelt apologies,  
Hopefully, I'll see you on the other side.

~CTD


	11. Adventure VI: Brothers

D'script.: Castiel talks to one of his brothers.

Disc.: I don't own anyone, anything, or anyplace. I feel poor now.

Love: OMFG! The fucking trickster? Are you kidding me, he was instant drama in a can. Looove him!

CTD: I'm not really back, but I HAD to share the beautiful piece of fanart that **ImAGiver** made! It's on chapter 9, the fourth adventure "Code." Seriously, it's awesome. Go check it out. _**www[.]imgur[.]com[/]MEUdf[.]jpg**_ - without [brackets]

On another note, Wind Mobile is hosting a contest called "Best Conversation Ever" in Canada and I've decided to take a chance and ask for the opportunity to talk to Misha Collins. If any of you have some spare time or anything, I'd really appreciate the vote! **http[:][/]/bestconversationever[.]ca[/]entry[/]3916109 - **without [brackets]**  
**

* * *

**Brothers****  
**

"Gabriel, you ran away from home-"

"Yeah, because those fucking morons are killing each other off. Everyone's fighting without Dad, and Heaven's going to Hell in that stupid, prophetic hand basket."

"They are still our brothers," Castiel protested, "You shouldn't speak of them that way."

"Castiel," Gabriel said, putting an arm around his brother, "Listen to me. You're my favourite, honestly. I'd hate to see anything happen to you. But you're naïve, you have no idea of what they're capable of. You're so young, bro. Look, just don't go back-"

"It's my home!" Castiel said indignantly, before adding quietly, "It used to be yours, too."

Gabriel shook his head; "Heaven was never a home to me. Or you; look at you and the Winchesters. They are like brothers to you, aren't they?"

Castiel looked down, a little ashamed to be talking about this with his own brother. He was wordless because he didn't dare speak the truth. Admitting that Dean and Sam were the brothers he never had would be sacrilege.

"Cas, it's okay. You've finally found something worth keeping. Like how I've found my freedom…"

"You've been exiled, Gabriel," Castiel muttered, "I'm about to be too. But I'm still fighting for my home, my brothers. Maybe you just don't care."

Gabriel had Castiel by the throat, "Listen to me, little brother. I do fucking care. There's nothing I can do without getting myself killed. It rips me apart to see my brothers _killing_ each other over something Dad himself couldn't decide. Heaven is chaos, Castiel. You'll do well to stay away from there."

"I can't."

"Then you're just like them." He said with contempt before turning his head and adding, "I heard about what you did to Uriel-"

"He wanted to destroy humanity, Gabriel! They are our brothers as much as the angels are. They are our Father's creation too."

Gabriel smiled, "I'm not asking you to justify your relationship with the Winchesters, or even humans in general. It's good to see you're not driven by power like the rest of them, even if it does make you an outcast for choosing something that the angels want to extinguish. Castiel, I just don't want to see you dead."

Castiel nodded, "I don't want to see you dead either, Gabe."

"I have to know, though. What draws you to them, the humans?"

Castiel was momentarily confused. He didn't quite understand the pull that they had over him, the Winchesters especially.

"They feel more strongly than we do. Their lives are finite and they try to make the best of what they can while they're here. Dean and Sam have gone through so much, yet they still wake up everyday and continue to fight. Gabriel, this was the miracle that Dad was talking about. They are invincible, they are immortal and they know more than we ever will."

Gabriel raised a brow, "You seem very attached to your human charges."

Castiel bowed his head in dishonour before looking up with his eyes blazing, finally unashamed of his connection with the Winchesters, "Yes. They are so dysfunctional, so corrupt, so lost, so alone, so afraid. They are _alive_, Gabriel. Please take no offence, but they are more my brothers than the angels ever will be."

Gabriel smiled, "That's why you're my favourite, Cas."

Castiel beamed at his older brother, "Be safe, Gabriel. And don't get yourself killed."

"Same goes for you," he said with a wink, "If anyone asks, you never saw me."

"Of course." Castiel nodded, giving his word to protect his brother.

"And good luck with the humans," Gabriel added before vanishing in a flutter of wings.

Castiel glanced down at the truck stop restaurant that Sam and Dean was currently eating breakfast in and trying to devise a plan to come after him. He looked back toward the pearly gates and lifted his chin slightly. His lips curled in a faint smile. He would certainly need luck if he were to get out of this and continue his venture with those hunters.

* * *

=D Isn't **ImAGiver's **artwork just amazing?


End file.
